Sasuke: The Series
by Wrathie Winsre
Summary: Exactly What It Says on the Tin. Someone probably did it first though. One Shot. Timeskip/Trailer format. Nope, I'm not going to continue writing this. Not exactly a helpful or the best summary around...


**Sasuke Shippuden**

..

**Original Title: **NARUTO/ナルト

**Original Concept by: Kishimoto Masashi**

**written by: wrathie**

* * *

**Author's Notes: Thank you, _bowpurity_ for the beta. I blame _Catherine _for this - I'm dedicating it to her as well, and no, I'm not continuing this at all. If you wish to adopt the, just drop me a PM and I'll share the storyboard with you.**

**Timeskip/Trailer Format - A glimpse of what could be if the story was based on a Sasuke in similar shoes to Naruto while retaining his hardly inspiring personality.**

* * *

..

My name is Uchiha Sasuke, Jounin ninja of the Hidden Village of the Leaves, Konoha. I have been through countless battles with bandits, other ninjas that were both weaker and stronger than me and I have countless amount of blood stained on my hands.

But even with all my history of bloodshed, none of that compared to the feeling that I have right now as my team mate, my friend, my ex-rival, no – my best friend stood in front with me.

It was a feeling of trepidation, of confusion, of expectation, of sorry, betrayal and perhaps most alarmingly – tiredness.

I was tired of all this fighting, seeing all the lives lost and all the people that I love be taken from me. Perhaps I could argue with my best friend in front of me, his whiskered face as solemn as mine without the sunny and enthusiastic grin on his face.

Without that grin, he just looked old and his eyes were jaded, mirroring mine. Perhaps I could believe that even he was confused and appalled at what would happen a few seconds later.

'…. Sasuke.'

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I did not realize that he was speaking to me, his lips stilling as he waited expectantly for my reply. Inwardly I cursed, I did not know what he was saying, cursing that I did not listen to my friend for perhaps the last time before we begin. It was the nature of the ninja, we met, we fought, and orders _were_ orders – especially if it was to save the village that had been all but devastated behind me.

'… Naruto.'

I acknowledged him with a small smile, as taciturn and monotonous as I ever had been and it seemed to perk Naruto up before his shoulders relaxed ever so slightly. I allowed myself a glimmer of hope here, perhaps it didn't need to happen this way. Perhaps there was still hope that it would not end up like this.

He was a traitor to the Leaf, but then again, so was my family and so was his teacher, Jiraiya the Sannin. We had redeemed ourselves in the end and look at where I was right now, defending the village that I called home when members of the same village had branded me a traitor.

Naruto had everything from the start, even when everything had happened, people still spoke fondly of him, remembering him in passing and forgiving him due to his lineage.

He was, acknowledged... but perhaps that was why he left. He was not acknowledged for what he wanted to be, and he had a dream.

A dream that I shared in the end, I agreed with him, but the methods, that, I could _never_ condone.

'…- know, that I had done so much, fought so much that I couldn't remember the good old days when we were a team, Sakura, does she hit as hard as she used to?'

Curses, I had my head in the clouds again and Naruto was reminiscing at the last moment, but it was good too and I lowered my guard slightly as I shrugged, giving an inarticulate noise before continuing.

'… You never heard, did you? She almost killed Kakashi... Her 'love tap' is deadly.'

But with the Kyuubi inside of Naruto, that was just a possibility, and for myself, well I won't die that easily as well.

Naruto chuckled heartily and the red and black cloak that he was wearing fluttered in the wind just slightly before his eyes hardened. It was time, it was short but at least for a moment it felt like we were team mates, we were friends, even if we were nothing alike.

Then Naruto _had_ to do it, to ask the question that everyone, including me had asked at one time or another before our final battle.

Our loved ones behind us, our past and future burned on the bridge and only _one_ of us could leave this place alive.

Maybe, if it was Naruto, in my place, if it was him – maybe we could both come out of this situation alive and all would be _better_, all would be _solved_. He was supposed to be the hero, not me. I was, nothing when he was everything. Or _should_ be everything… and yet here I stand in direct opposition to him.

So it was doubly ironic when he asked that question that my Sharingan, with it's three tomoe around it, activated in reflex.

I wanted to laugh, but if I did, that would only make the question even more stinging for Naruto to say it himself.

Perhaps he had _never_ considered this question before, and if he did not, he was the densest block of wood around.

..

_'How did it happen this way?'_

..

'All I wanted was to save everyone, Sasuke.'

'… All I wanted was to be acknowledged, Naruto.'

I answered evenly and Naruto choked for a moment and shook his head.

'I acknowledged you back then, Sasuke...'

'… I... know... but by then, I could not stop you. Was that... what you have wanted?'

The Hokage, my teacher – Orochimaru was dead, killed by Pein during the invasion. He had brought Pein down with him as well, so it was a pyrrhic victory if anything else.

Who knew what our jounin teacher, Kakashi was doing after he discovered the mask man with a sharingan during the start of the battle. I had wanted to defeat him but Kakashi had said it was _personal._

Jiraiya, the Sannin had defected but had proven his loyalty in the end by discovering the secret behind Pein's technique and passing it back to us in an encrypted message. He truly loved the village.

But Naruto, who had been the one to defeat Gaara at the failed invasion of Konoha, who was the legacy of the Fourth Hokage and the hero of the Kyuubi attack fifteen years ago, had never looked back at all, had he?

'…'

Naruto did not answer my question and honestly, I don't think I ever considered that answer as well.

'You did not know... I guess we would never find out.'

'… I, was supposed to be the child of prophecy. But the prophecy... was wrong. Pei- Nagato, was the child of prophecy that would destroy the world.'

'… And you are the one who was supposed to save it.'

I answered cryptically while eyeing him warily – that was the same lies that had led Naruto away. Perhaps he wanted acknowledgement like me, not as the legacy of the fourth, but as himself.

To be the child of prophecy and to save the world – that was a tall task but to Naruto, perhaps it was his ticket out of Konoha and the expectations they had of him. Wait, that didn't make sense... but it was all over, no time to think about the what ifs, now.

Now, when he _had_ the chance to end it once and for all.

'… - I was. But look what it led me to... more death and suffering... I did not want to do it, I didn't want to kill our friends, but they didn't let me allow me to fulfil the prophecy.'

'We are ninja, we get the mission done, that is...no point in questioning orders. I learnt that from Itachi.'

I offered after a brief moment of consideration.

'… But, Kakashi sensei told us... that people who abandons team mates are worst than thrash... And the ones who abandon their friends' feelings are even worse than that. All of us wanted to help you.'

'Even you, Sasuke?'

His questioned surprised me but I nodded my head after hesitation for a brief moment.

'You... are my best friend, I thought so, and I know now that it's true... We wanted, to help you. But you... did not even look at us.'

I bristled as I drew the sword of Kusanagi that Orochimaru had left me while Naruto's irises turned yellow and red pigmentation appeared around his eyes. Sage mode, so he was getting serious too. Activating the sharingan again, the three tomoe in my reddish pupils spun as I smiled bitterly.

'I'll... stop you, Naruto... I did not know _how _or _why_ it happened this way... but I always thought, that you were the one to save Konoha.'

Naruto's eyes widened before he grinned, the same silly and childish grin I knew from before as he chuckled.

'I... thought so too, Sasuke.'

Then it began, the land was ripped apart from our battle as we clashed with each other. It was the last battle, the last fight and only one of us would leave from this.

But the same question lingered – 'Why, did it happen this way?'

* * *

**Fifteen Years ago**

..

'People of Konoha, last night... In his last act as the Fourth Hokage, the Fourth, Namikaze Minato defeated the Kyuubi and saved our village from certain destruction.'

The announcement was greeted with both cheers and sobs, the beloved Fourth, the Yellow Flash of Konoha, had given his life in order to save the village that he loved and led. It was exactly what the people had _known _that he would do. But they had always thought that he would _live_ through it, he was the strongest hokage after all.

But it hadn't the case, he had fallen and there was a sense of trepidation on _what_ would happen after this.

'After much consideration, the council had appointed me, Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Third Hokage, back in power to tide Konoha over this crisis.'

The third looked around for any protests and found none, the people were unsure how to feel towards this announcement, it was plausible of course but their attention was instead focused on the baby that the ANBU attendants had passed the Third to hold suddenly.

'But we are not alone. This baby here, is the legacy of the Fourth. He is the fourth's child, Uzumaki Naruto.'

The announcement caused a wave of cheers and shouts of approval at knowing that they had a legacy of the Fourth with them here in Konoha, a child of the fourth was something to be celebrated! No doubt he would as talented as the Fourth himself when he grew up!

'There is however something that all of you should know. The defeat of the Kyuubi came with a heavy price, even heavier than the life that the Fourth had to give in order to save all of us.'

The Third was incredibly solemn even for him and the people wondered what would be even worse than giving his own life.

'In order to defeat the Kyuubi, he not only had to give his life, but the life of his wife as well. He... even sacrificed his own son in the equation – here, he sealed the Kyuubi no Yoko inside his newborn son.'

There were shocked gasps everywhere, the fourth was more than a martyr here, the man had given up his everything for Konoha!

Cries of outrage were also heard through the entire crowd, but none of it was directed at the son, but instead at the gods, the kyuubi, anything for making the Fourth make a decision as damned as this. There was no way around it, the Fourth was the best example of a Shinobi and as a leader that Konoha had ever produced. To not only put his own life in the balance, he was even willing to curse his own son with the fate of a jinchuuriki to save the village.

'His last wish, was for his son to be recognized as the hero of the village... Everyone, Uzumaki Naruto, the savior of the village!'

Sarutobi Hiruzen raised the crying baby up in the air once again to the applause and cheers of the village.

It did not matter that the Kyuubi had killed countless of ninjas, destroyed a big chunk of their home as this boy was the legacy of the Fourth, the legacy of the man who had given everything to save all of them.

The baby boy was also the one who had saved all of them by holding the Kyuubi within him, a service and curse that he was burdened with at the start of his young life.

'Long live the Fourth! Hail the savior of Konoha!'

The cheers continued on while the Third gave a satisfied smile at the boy in his arms.

'You are the savior of the village Naruto-kun... never forget that.'

* * *

..

'Orochimaru.'

'Yes, Sensei?'

The snake sannin, arguably the strongest of the Legendary Sannin of Konoha, looked perplexed as he was summoned by his teacher. His bitterness at not being chosen for the title of Hokage notwithstanding, the old man had been good to him and taught him from a young age up till now.

'I trust that you know that I am called the 'Professor'...'

'And the God of Shinobi, sensei... you're the strongest hokage alive right now.'

Orochimaru could not help himself, he did not like the Fourth Hokage at all for stealing the title he thought was his. But now was not the time, especially when he was going to start the plan that he had been working on for years after the Third had spurned him for the Fourth.

'Minato's death... was unexpected to say the least, and... with his death along with his wife... a lot of his knowledge, techniques and jutsu were lost.'

That was true, no one could do the Hiraishin like he did. His wife, Uzumaki Kushina was also the best sealing expert of Konoha. Even the Sannin couldn't compare to the two talented individuals in those fields.

'I am the Professor as... I have seen and analysed more jutsu than anyone else in the world. Perhaps the Uchiha clan would contest that, but no matter. We cannot let the legacy die with me, like it did with Minato.'

Orochimaru's eyes widened and he seemed lost for words as he stared at his sensei.

'Does that mean, a-are you serious, old man?'

Sarutobi Hiruzen gave the Snake Sannin a small smile as he nodded his head.

'Jiraiya has left to track the organisation that is interested in all the biju, Tsunade... is Tsunade.. I can't ask her back... I have only _you_ left.'

Somehow that made him feel bitter again but that thought vanished when Hiruzen continued.

'I have a lot to make up for, so yes, you'll be studying under me to get a hand of all the jutsu that I know. Preserving that legacy is important.'

Orochimaru's back straightened but he couldn't stop the grin forming on his face, it was reminisce of the feeling he had when he was younger and he was training with his teacher for the first time.

Hiruzen seemed to realize it too as he reached out to ruffle his head, an act that was not fitting for they were too old for that display of affection. But the bond between student and teacher, that was hard to break, right? He was one step closer to his dream of knowing all the jutsu in the world!

'… And in return, you have to stop what you are already planning to do, Orochimaru.'

The Snake Sannin froze when he heard the sound of his teacher's summon, the Monkey King Enma spoke up from behind him. He didn't even see him there till it was too late.

'… Enma...'

'Let me finish, Hiruzen.'

The Monkey King placed a hand on Orochimaru threateningly as the Snake Sannin froze, wondering would it be worth it to cut his losses and flee now. What he was planning to do was more than reason to declare him a traitor to the Leaf – human experimentation was not just frowned upon, it was just flatly _wrong_. But the possibilities were endless!

'We know everything, from the people that you abducted to the place that you prepared and _what_ you were planning to do, how could you, Orochimaru?'

The monkey had never liked him, especially after he signed the Snake Summon Contract and Orochimaru was ready to flee when Hiruzen told him to stay. That wasn't what he was expecting at all!

'You have not done anything wrong _yet.'_

The warning was there and Orochimaru tensed, ready to flee when his teacher surprised him again.

'I believe there is good in you, Orochimaru. You were always a genius, and I know how self-centred you are.'

That caused him to chuckle while Orochimaru just looked confused, where was his teacher going with this.

'But I also know how strong you are. Konoha needs you, I need you, all I am asking of you is to channel your strength to the right places, Orochimaru.'

'… I can't promise you that, sensei. I can't. So what will you do, knowing my answer right now?'

He could still escape, they might have raided his labs and saved all his experiments but he knew now that Hiruzen couldn't stop him, not when he admitted he still needed his strength.

'I will persuade you again, Orochimaru. I know you have good in you, somewhere inside you. The Will of Fire is in every shinobi in Konoha. I want to ignite it, this is the place where you grew up with, grew strong with... and, I want you to be the next Hokage.'

'I... as the Hokage? That's impossible, you know I put myself first.'

Orochimaru relaxed as he licked his lips, he could be frank with his teacher now and see what he was willing to compromise in this situation.

'I know, Orochimaru, and I can't change that part of you... but Konoha could be just as important as yourself, couldn't it? Stay, Orochimaru, we'll work something out together, you are my student after all.'

Orochimaru considered his offer, it wasn't that much different from what he had said before but...

'I will use Konoha's strength as part of my ambition, sensei... is that really what you want to see?'

Orochimaru gave a threatening chuckle that made Enma tensed but only made Hiruzen chuckle.

'I'm no saint, no Hokage can be a saint... The God of Shinobi is not a title I earned through peaceful means, we are as dark as you, Orochimaru. Maybe, maybe not... but every shinobi has darkness, all I am asking of you is to hold yourself back, channel your strength to the _right_ channels and the village will support you for as long as it can.'

Orochimaru actually chuckled at that, his ambition was much, much _more_ but it made sense in a way.

'Even if I toss the village away like a used tissue later on?'

'Do not betray the village and the village will always welcome you, Orochimaru.'

The snake sannin couldn't help himself and he laughed uproariously for a while before he nodded, mirth still in his eyes.

'Fine, you win, old man. I'll stick around... but you _have _to teach me those jutsu of yours. I might as well be getting something out of this.'

* * *

..

'You know that I can't do that, hime... our godson needs all the help he can get. Announcing that he's Minato's kid only made it worse. Everyone in the Elemental nations know about him now. The second coming of the Fourth... and he's an Uzumaki too, they are scared and for good reason. If Minato could use the Chakra chains like Kushina could... Iwa would be wiped out in one night.'

Senju Tsunade winced while nodding at the Toad Sage, Jiraiya of the Sannin. They were discussing their god son, Uzumaki Naruto before Jiraiya would disappear to locate the organisation that was trying to get a hold of all the biju. They had stated their intentions by scouting out Kumo first and although they hadn't made a move yet – just targeting the two Jinchuuriki was concern enough for Jiraiya. If they tried their hands at Naruto it won't be that easy, he had the protection of the Third, but he was still a baby.

Having Tsunade around would just be the icing on top of the protective cake Naruto had with him since Day One.

'… You know I can't... I can't go back to Konoha permanently... I'll visit, but to stay there, just no, no.'

'Orochimaru is staying you know, he can keep you company.'

Jiraiya offered with a grin that Tsunade returned with a raised eyebrow.

'He's really staying?'

'Sensei offered a carrot with all the jutsu he had, if anything he'll stay for a while. Knowing sensei, it'll be _decades_ before he finished with all of them.'

'Ahh... he's going to make it hell for snake boy. That might be fun to see.'

Tsunade actually chuckled before she turned serious.

'Why not ask him - right...'

She got it, the snake sannin had always been the most stubbornly egoistic bastard. If he didn't get something out a deal, he won't do it.

'And Minato never named him as Naruto's godfather anyway, he always knew Orochimaru held a grudge on him... I got to cut this short, hime... got a contact to meet.'

Jiraiya raised two hands in salute before disappearing in a swirl of leaves, leaving the Slug Princess behind him in the bar that the two of them were in.

'Maybe... a short visit would be good...'

* * *

**Ten Years Ago**

..

'W-What do you mean that the Uchiha clan planned a coup, Hokage-sama?'

The civilian members of the council shouted in shock, the ninja clans however were just stunned in silence.

This was yet another dirty secret that his rival, Danzo had been adamant in revealing to the population at large. The entire Uchiha clan had planned a coup to take over the village and Danzo had independently ordered Uchiha Itachi to kill all the members of the clan in one night.

Itachi had begged Hiruzen to spare his younger brother, the five year old Uchiha Sasuke, and he had agreed. He would take the child into custody while Itachi himself would be branded as a Missing-Nin while helping Jiraiya's efforts to track down the organisation Akatsuki.

But Danzo in another of those calculated moves, threw a wrench in the proceedings by declaring Itachi a martyr and going against the plan by publicly acknowledging him as a hero of the village by stopping the coup.

It was _true_ to some extent,but who would wish to be called a _hero_ after killing your _entire family, clan_ and everything you hold dear. Perhaps it was a better fate than the original mission where he would die a hero without anyone knowing he was one, but in one fell swoop Danzo had once again took Hiruzen aback with his power plays.

The Uchiha clan, with their powers and influence were now officially a wreck. They had betrayed Konoha and although one of their members was a hero and would be lauded for it, their noble heritage and status were taken from them.

Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Sasuke, the two remaining members of the clan were now equal in standing to the newest of clans. They were not even given a seat in the council and it was a miracle that they were even _allowed_ to stay alive. At least that's the case of Sasuke, Itachi would be allowed to live due to the services he rendered.

It was made even worse when Itachi knew that he had been _betrayed_ by the same person who had given him his instructions. But there was no going back now, he would have to live in the light with his crimes and his accomplishments... the question was what would happen to his younger brother Sasuke? He did not deserve to live under such a confusing title like the Uchiha clan name!

The only redeeming value was that Itachi had not tortured his brother with his Sharingan that he was _supposed_ to do so, at least he still have his brother with him.

That was the only thing worth being happy about, which... was probably the saddest thing Sarutobi Hiruzen had to comfort himself with. Hopefully Sasuke could understand why Itachi had to do what he did. Only time will tell.

'… What have you done, Danzo?'

Never would the two old men knew how much had changed because of three simple decisions they had made.

* * *

**Five Years Ago**

..

'… I'm the last of my class, Itachi-nii.'

Uchiha Sasuke scowled unhappily at his brother, the elite Jounin, the S-Rank Ninja that was feared throughout the land. He however was the dead last of his genin class and that did not please him at all.

He was forbidden to train, his brother did not teach him anything other than the basics and he was neglected at class. He _knew_ he could get better, but his brother had never wanted him to excel in the academy. Something about how the ninja system had failed him and all that.

Sasuke hadn't understood till he joined the academy. There were people there that had treated him well, but the other ninja families had just looked at him oddly. They... didn't trust him, that was what Sasuke had learnt to accept.

Everyone looked away except for one Uzumaki Naruto, he was the hero of the village and the top of the class. Everyone knew him, and he had struck up a friendly rivalry with him despite him being far ahead of him in everything.

'That's good. Being underestimated is a good thing. Perhaps... it's time we go to the second stage of your training.'

Sasuke perked up at that but his smile fell when his brother directed him in chakra control, again!

'I'm sick of this, Itachi-nii! How long must we do this before I get to do stuff like a real ninja.'

'The basics are important, little brother, and you can never do without them. And.. we're practising your infiltration skills after all, the more they underestimate more, the more you'll surprise them in the end right?'

Itachi smiled at his brother but the smile did not quite reach his eyes.

'Why won't you train me to be a strong as you, Itachi-nii...'

Sasuke asked again and this time Itachi did reply, much to his surprise.

'Because being strong is a burden... and you're not ready for that yet.'

'Well, when will I be ready, Itachi-nii?'

Sasuke was impatient, he was good, he _knew_ it, but he was just not as good as he was _supposed_ to be, he just _knew_ it.

'When you find a reason to be strong, Sasuke. When you stop chasing my shadow.'

Itachi replied firmly, leaving Sasuke shell-shocked till he returned his brother's nod with small nod.

'… True strength comes from the heart, the will of fire, the desire to protect something... there are many definitions of it... you'll have to find your reason, younger brother.'

* * *

..

'And I wish to be Hokage! Because that's my dream, believe it!'

Uzumaki Naruto grinned as he pumped his fist into the air beside him. As expected he had been the last of the class because Itachi demanded it, that left him being on a team with Naruto and a certain Haruno Sakura. The top ninja and the top kunoichi with the last of the class. Not like he minded, Sakura was one of the girls that wasn't fully obsessed with trying to get the attention of Uzumaki Naruto.

The hero of the village was a boisterous and loud boy, but he had talent and worked hard. It was hard not to as he was trained by the Third and even Tsunade of the Sannin who was his godmother. He was also the godson of Jiraiya of the Sannin, plus being the son of the fourth meant that his lineage was one of the best in the village.

Compared to the Uchiha clan, which had been reduced to just the two of them, they didn't compare – plus they were branded as traitors to the village, something Itachi had told him before the graduation ceremony.

He hadn't really known what to feel about that – his entire family betrayed Konoha? That was the reason why Itachi had... he wasn't sure whether he could forgive his brother, but he was also the one who had raised him and taught him - he was following orders, and it was for the good of the village. Was it the right thing? Could it be done in any way? Sasuke don't know but damn if he was not going to try and understand.

And, most importantly, he was called a _hero _for doing that. Itachi was right, the ninja system had _failed _him and failed him badly.

But the Will of Fire, and loyalty to Konoha was taught and burned inside him. No matter what, Itachi would never want him to hate Konoha, that was one thing he did not understand, but his training rendered him numb enough to endure it.

He just hoped that the ninja system did not disappoint him even more.

But Haruno Sakura hadn't minded the stigma and was decent to him, even helping him with his training at times.

'What about you?'

Their jounin instructor, Hatake Kakashi smiled disarmingly at him and he replied after a certain pause.

'I wish to be acknowledged.'

Sasuke frowned before adding on.

'And I wish to find the person who betrayed my clan, and find a reason to be strong.'

* * *

..

Sasuke did not know what happened, the mission at Wave Country had only gotten worse and after seeing Naruto push him away to take the attack from Haku, he just couldn't help but scream when his blonde haired friend had collapsed as if he was dead in front of him.

'No, no!'

His friend had protected him from death, and all he could do was to just stand there? He was weak, he had to be strong! People that abandon friends were thrash, but what use could he be if he couldn't even help his friend at all!

'I... I'm going to kill you.'

Sasuke felt the surge of adrenaline take over as he faced Haku, not even noticing the way his eyes turned red, a single tomoe spinning. Nor did he notice the surge of killing intent and red chakra bursting from Naruto behind him.'

* * *

..

'Who are you? Why are you here?'

Sasuke asked cautiously while guarding his two team mates. The odd figure dressed in a black cloak decorated with red clouds dismissed him while staring at Naruto.

'I'm here for the Yondaime's legacy.'

He answered evenly and Sasuke tensed. He was here for Naruto? He had to protect him! Just like how he had done so with him.

'I won't let you do that.'

'… What can you do, Uchiha? You're too unskilled and weak.'

Instead of getting riled by it or getting affected by the sheer killing intent from the man, Sasuke simply activated his Sharingan while Naruto froze behind him. His usual bravado was gone, replaced by fear at facing such a menacing foe.

Sasuke too was frightened, but he _had_ to protect his team mates here, if he broke here now, he would be letting them down.

'I won't let you past. I can't...'

Sasuke promised before throwing a handful of shuriken at the figure.

..

'My name is Pein, Naruto. And if you share my dream, I'll be expecting you... You, of all people should understand.'

Sasuke struggled to move, to even open his eyes when he heard the man speaking to Naruto. He had to move, he had to tell Naruto to stop listening to him.

But it was useless, he wasn't strong enough, he was not _strong_ enough! He never was! Because...

'You know the reason you are strong, Naruto, you and I, share the same dream after all.'

That was the last thing that Sasuke heard before he blacked out.

* * *

..

'You won't train me, Kakashi-sensei?'

'Nope, I have better things to do than that, Sasuke-kun.'

Sasuke twitched at the way Kakashi dismissed him, but he was used to it by now.

'You're training Naruto for the chuunin exam, right?'

'… I found you another teacher, Sasuke, one that would be much more qualified than I am!'

Kakashi sidestepped the question, so that was the truth. Not that he didn't expect it. Kakashi had always shown more interest in Naruto and he could learn his sharingan techniques from Itachi. His brother had been training him hard after he had awakened it in Wave Country after all.

'It's okay, I'll just train with my brother, sensei. I'm sorry for taking your time.'

He was up to face Hyuuga Neji, a stuck up brat who had shown the entire floor what he was capable of after beating the hell out of his cousin. If he had a cousin, he would treat them like a treasure. He'll show him during the Chuunin exam!

'Wait, Sasuke-kun!'

Kakashi actually sounded panicked when he dismissed his teacher's words but the damage was done, it had hurt, but not as much as he thought it would. Maybe his older brother had been right on the money and had meant more than what he had said when he told him to keep his skills hidden. Being underestimated and used to disappointment had more or less dulled his expectations but had also made him treasure praise that much better.

Kakashi hadn't even congratulated him for passing the second exam after almost getting beaten by that Yoroi who wanted to drain him of all his chakra. It wasn't easy, but he had taken him out with nothing but the basics.

'I'm proud of how you did there.'

Sasuke balked and gave his sensei a small smile before nodding at him.

'Thank you, sensei.'

Well, what did you know?

* * *

..

'That's it Sasuke-kun. Your chakra control is better than anyone I know of your age group.'

His new teacher, the Snake Sannin Orochimaru gave a satisfied smirk as he picked up another new jutsu under his tutelage. Sasuke had stumbled upon the Snake Sannin by accident after escaping Ebisu, the special jounin stating that he had nothing to train Sasuke with as he was as good as he could be in the basics.

He should be, Itachi had drilled him till he had to be in order to survive.

'Thank you, shisou.'

Sasuke acknowledged the Snake Sannin's praise with a nod. Orochimaru had a reputation that was both good and bad, similar to his and he had been very intrigued by the Sharingan that he had possessed. The ability to learn all the jutsu in the world was Orochimaru's dream and although Itachi had warned him to be care around the Sannin, he had treated him well.

This was the tenth new jutsu he had learnt after receiving training with him, the snake sannin was trying his hand at new jutsu that he was picking up and it had benefited him greatly.

'It's just a nice side-effect from my training, I already have an apprentice, Sasuke-kun.'

He was a little disappointed at that, but he had not been mad at him 'stealing' jutsu and so Sasuke took what he could from the training he received by accident.

'Sarutobi sensei's knowledge of jutsu is amazing, there are still many that I is left to be discovered. Jutsu that even the Sharingan can't copy.'

Orochimaru cackled weirdly but Sasuke took offence at that.

'Are there really jutsu out there like that?'

Orochimaru gave a calculating look before nodding his head.

'Yes... my dream is to learn all of them, or at least see them with my own eyes. Having the Sharingan would help, but good ninja won't use jutsu against a wielder of the Sharingan, or improvise with jutsu in different means. Knowing all the jutsu is useless without knowing _how_ to use it. That's why the Third is called the Professor.'

Orochimaru grinned evilly while Sasuke blushed, he had gotten his ass kicked at the first training bout they had taken. Orochimaru had used simply taijutsu with the academy basics to knock him everywhere.

The Snake Sannin was as strong as he was known, but he also seemed wiser and calmer than his reputation had spoke of.

'So... is that your reason for being strong?'

'Hmmm... Maybe, and being strong would allow me to fight stronger people with different jutsu. That's always worth seeing.'

The snake sannin laughed before kicking Sasuke into gear again with his unique blend of ninjutsu and taijutsu.

'If you really wish to learn from me, you'll have to do better than that, Sasuke-kun!'

* * *

..

'My name is Pein, and I'm the leader of Akatsuki.'

Pein announced in the form of the Fourth Kazekage much to the shock of Hiruzen. The man had been an imposter all along? But how, that was his body -

'The Rinnegan?! Y-You're -'

He knew suddenly who this boy was, there was only one person that possessed the legendary eyes of the Sage of Six Paths. He had remembered Jiraiya mentioning about him meeting with his student, the student that he thought was dead, Nagato.

The boy had possessed the Rinnegan after all, Jiraiya had been really ecstatic as he reminded him of the prophecy about the 'Child of Prophecy'. Jiraiya was convinced the boy was the child who would bring peace to the world – but he was here now, attacking the village together with Suna and Oto.

This was not peace! Had Jiraiya been fooled? Or was he a traitor? Did he know of this? Did he, plan this?

As if reading his mind, Pein gave a small smile.

'Oh my dear sensei did not know of this, Hokage-sama. He always thought the best out of me... but as a show of strength for Akatsuki, you must die here.'

Pein spoke coldly as he slammed two hands on the floor.

'Kuchiyose no Jutsu!'

* * *

..

'Finish him, Naruto!'

Sasuke cried out even as he felt his chakra drain tremendously after the last attempt to take out the Ichibi with his Suiton Jutsu. The two of them had attacked with all of their strength and had barely taken Gaara out when he had changed into this other form.

The change in chakra make up was just horrible, Sasuke knew he was out matched but he _had_ to jump in when Naruto – in his own style of bravery and idiocy, had thrown himself into the fray with a loud rallying cry.

_As expected of the hero of the village._

Sasuke thought to himself with a hint of amusement, but he had moved to back him up as always.

Was that how he showed he was strong? By throwing his life away? No, it was his desire to protect that made him strong.

Sasuke had seen that firsthand when he saw glimpses of his teacher, Orochimaru keeping the Suna and Oto ninja at bay. His teacher's apprentice, Mitarashi Anko had covered his team's retreat at the entrance of the village and he even had the chance to see his elder brother taking down an entire force of ninja with a huge fireball jutsu.

'On it, SASUKE!'

Naruto cried as he flared with reddish chakra, the tell-tale sign of himself using Kyuubi's chakra as he slammed into Gaara's sleeping form. The Ichibi gave a loud cry of pain as the two figures disappeared into the rapid collapsing figure of sand.

Sasuke gave a tired grin but the celebration was short lived when three figures suddenly shunshin'ed in front of him. They were dressed in the infamous black cloak with red clouds, Akatsuki. The group that were after Naruto and that Jiraiya of the Sannin was tracking, he had obviously failed as they were here now and wanted Naruto!

'W-What are you doing here?'

Sasuke asked cautiously, he was outmatched here, but if he bought for time.. maybe he could get out of here with Naruto.

'A show of strength.'

The three figures replied in the same time while an explosion started where Sasuke had last seen Naruto and Gaara.

..

'Naruto!'

Sasuke screamed in panic but he froze again when he saw what another Akatsuki member was holding in his hands.

It was not Naruto, it was Gaara and Sasuke with his Sharingan eyes could see that Akatsuki was speaking with the visibly torn Naruto before the Akatsuki member disappeared in a shunshin with the rest.

'W-What was that about?'

Sasuke asked to no one particular before he moved to regroup with Naruto.

* * *

..

'Suna had surrendered. With the lost of Gaara and the Ichibi and the Kazekage, they are seriously weakened. They are in no position to make demands from us.'

Orochimaru answered smoothly while grimacing. The old man had not lived up to his promise as he had died in combat with Pein. That man with the Rinnegan was dangerous and Orochimaru had found his skills not up to par when he had tried to stop him. His teacher had fought three members of Akatsuki and was holding his own till the entire Hokage box had collapsed from an attack from _another_ of Akatsuki's members. The man had sacrificed his own members to kill the elderly Hokage and Orochimaru had to admit that was a testament of how strong his sensei had been.

He had been appointed as the Godaime Hokage almost immediately, he did not mind that. But now he had to run damage control.

It was amazing how different he would have taken this appointment ten years ago and now. Before it would have been a weapon, now, it was a place where he would have the opportunity to see the next generation grow stronger and to see the future of jutsu.

A test bed of sorts that he would encourage, his goals were the same, but his methodology had definitely changed...

'Would you be proud of me, Sensei?'

Orochimaru knew that the answer would be mixed, he had all been forced to declare Jiraiya a missing-nin after the attack by Akatsuki. He had hated doing that, they were team mates after all but his hands were forced in that aspect. He just hoped that old pervert knew what was happening – if he was still alive at this point.

The meeting was interrupted at this point when an elderly looking frog summoned itself on the Hokage's table.

'You're - '

'Jiraiya-chan... is dead. He left a last message for the Hokage.'

The elderly toad delivered the news with a sombre look on his face and Orochimaru had to force himself not to scream his rage or disbelief.

'… Give it to me, please.'

Orochimaru sighed deeply, wondering what else could go wrong at this point.

* * *

..

'I'm not going back.'

Tsunade hissed at Anko, the jounin had been sent to recall Tsunade to Konoha after the crisis. With the Hokage and one of the Sannin dead, an alliance with Suna still in the works, they needed all the power they can get.

'Sarutobi sensei sent Jiraiya to his death! I don't care that he was betrayed by his student, for all I know he was betrayed by his Konoha! They were the ones that insisted him to track down that terrorist group!'

Tsunade raged while Anko winced at the truth being thrown back at her. The only reason Jiraiya had joined Akatsuki was to be a spy for Konoha on the terrorist group to safeguard Naruto. He hadn't even wanted to in the first place – he had not been declared a missing nin as he had not done _anything_ after going to hiding and joining Akatsuki.

Now though he was a traitor that would _never_ get his name cleared as he had died.

'Orochimaru-sensei needs you, Tsunade-sama, Konoha needs you.'

Anko tried to calm herself down while her charge in this mission, Uchiha Sasuke looked impassive. Perhaps bringing Naruto was better, but he was an asset that can't leave the village now. Especially since he was a Jinchuuriki and was strong enough to take down the Ichibi. Anko had noticed Sasuke twitching at that news but since he had not said a word, she assumed he was just feeling competitive.

'… I know, but I'm not going back. Not after they left Jiraiya for dead, they didn't even recover his body, did they? I'm just one stop away from being a missing-nin in name. I've seen my share of political games... and this is a high stakes fight. I'm folding first, tell that bastard to keep his hands to himself at all times.'

Tsunade retorted and Anko was left without a rebuttal, that was true. Orochimaru-sama was the hokage, but he hadn't exactly been the most trusted member of the Sannin. The council was sick of the sannin being allowed as much freedom as they had and wanted Tsunade back to be placed on a short leash. Maybe even elected as the next Hokage after disposing off Orochimaru.

'… Tell Orochimaru it is for his own good... The sannin is no more, and... I wish him luck, that fucker is going to need it.'

Tsunade gave a sad smile while placing a hand on Anko's shoulder but she paused when Sasuke spoke up for the first time in the conversation.

'Is that... how you are strong?'

'You got something to say, kid?'

'Is that, why you are strong? Because you choose the most difficult path to show... that you care?'

Sasuke asked curiously, this was a concept that wasn't new to him. Itachi and even Kakashi-sensei the greatest examples of the same way he was showed love by the two of them.

'… I don't know what you are talking about...'

Tsunade actually blushed at that, causing Anko to giggle mischievously before she stopped at seeing a fist being raised warningly at her.

'Why don't... people show their care for others openly? Why is it... so hard?'

'… It's because sometimes the people that you care for doesn't want it that way. Orochimaru would feel like he owes me, and god knows I'll do the same... that's just the way things work, kid.'

Tsunade gave a surprisingly honest answer that made Sasuke confused.

'And it makes you stronger somehow?'

'Well, yeah. Because you have to be even stronger to stop the other party from knowing you are protecting them. To protect someone... sometimes you have to make it so that you're _not_ protecting them. That's just how twisted the world is, kid.'

* * *

..

'You're leaving, Naruto?'

Sasuke asked his rival, his best friend as the two of them stood at the edge of what was known as the Valley of the End. It had been barely a month after the invasion and before everything had settled down in Konoha, the village was in an uproar when Naruto fled the village.

'… I have to. Pein told me that by joining him, I can save the world. Make the world a place without conflict.'

'…'

Sasuke lowered his head as he recalled what Tsunade had said, what his sensei had said before.

'I can't allow you to do that.'

Sasuke answered evenly while Naruto looked surprised.

'Sasuke, I'm doing this for the village, for you. If I join them... then they won't attack the village too.'

'You're too important to the village, Naruto, come back with me.'

It hurt him to say that, but it was the truth and if Naruto left – the village would be weakened even more than the failed invasion. At least he knew what Akatsuki had told him now.

'You... don't understand do you, I'm trying to sav-'

'I know what you mean, Naruto. Trust me, I know. You're trying to show that you care by going about it another way. I... I have to thank you, Naruto.'

Sasuke smiled sadly while Naruto just looked confused. The hero of the village, the strong and powerful Naruto was listening to the dead last here, that was funny!

'But even if I have to thank you, I know that you won't thank me for stopping you.'

'You're... going to stop me, Sasuke?'

Naruto looked surprised, and for good reason. He was always stronger than Sasuke was, always better, and now Sasuke wanted to stop him?

But Sasuke had found his answer, and with that conviction, he felt that he _couldn't_ lose. Not to him, who was misguided, who had everything and nothing.

'I am, because I want to protect you.'

'You're not protecting me, Sasuke! Y-You...you can't, you don't understand.'

'… Maybe, but that doesn't mean that you understand me either. I... want to protect you, Naruto. And that's why I won't lose here... not to you when I need to be stronger than you.'

Sasuke gave a sad sigh before rolling his shoulders to get the cricks out while Naruto looked at him oddly before smiling.

'Thank you, Sasuke...'

* * *

**Back to the Present**

..

'You never did stop me that time did you, Sasuke.'

Naruto spoke softly amidst the falling rain that was washing the blood, grime, the destruction that had been rendered upon their final battle.

'I did not expect your desire to protect me was stronger... I should be stronger, Naruto.'

Sasuke answered after a long time of catching his breath. This was it, right? It was finally over?

Orochimaru-sensei had died in Pein's Invasion, Danzo had been killed by Naruto at around the same time and Itachi was the Hokage. So many things had happened after Naruto's defection to participate in the Eye of the Moon plan. Sasuke knew that Naruto meant well, again, he was protecting all of them by going behind their backs.

But this time, he went too far. That was not protecting, that wasn't...

'… I wish you were, Sasuke.'

The two shinobi closed their eyes as one, their battles were over, but their legacy would live on.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Yes it could be done better - I took lots of liberties with the plot, I didn't fully flesh out the entire storyboard and I'm sure I had some concepts wrong, ****but I just had to get this one out of my system. Hoped you enjoy the madness of my muse - _Catherine!_**


End file.
